1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric toaster oven broiler and, more particularly, to a simplified rotatable cam control mechanism for such an oven toaster broiler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,955 to Lawrence L. Grove, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, there is disclosed an arrangement for controlling operation of an oven toaster. The controls are arranged along the lower front of the oven toaster and a slide cam is provided for setting the desired toast color. A heat responsive control member 158 is positioned within the cooking chamber for sensing the temperature of the food being cooked so that a main switch 44 may be opened at the end of a cooking cycle. The controls include a rod 170, which is moved far enough at the end of the cooking cycle by the bi-metal 158 to open a switch 162, 164 to energize a solenoid 120 to thereby open the main switch at the end of a toasting period.
In a prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,861 to Harold A. Deremer, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, there is disclosed a different arrangement for controlling the operation of an oven toaster which includes a heat-up/cool-down bi-metal timer for controlling the duration of a toast cycle. A rotatable cam 62 is provided for selecting the toast color desired.
Our invention is concerned with such oven toaster control mechanisms and, more particularly, to an improved, simplified control mechanism, wherein a single, integrally formed, manually rotatable cam is provided for selecting bake, broil, and toast modes and opening or closing the switches that are required for the particular mode selected and, simultaneously, adjusting the relative position of a thermostat cam follower for selecting the threshold temperature at which the thermostat will terminate the cooking cycles or the toasting cycle to turn the heating elements off as required by the particular bake, broil, or toast operation that has been selected.